Love the way you lie
by PunknuttGurl
Summary: "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.Just gonna stand there and here me cry,well thats alright because I love the way you lie."  How will Carlos last in this abusive relationship? James/Carlos
1. Chapter 1

It was early Saturday morning,after a whole Friday spent partying. Carlos woke up to him and James cuddling in there bed. He noticed a name and number of another man on the back of James's hand. A few years ago when James first asked Carlos out everything was great,but everything had just gone downhill from there. James often got drunk and cheated on,yelled at,and hit Carlos. Carlos got angry at the sight of the words on the back of his boyfriends hand, he sat up and punched James in the chest as he got up."What the hell!" James yelled rubbing his chest. He got up grabbing Carlos by the shoulders and throwing him back onto the bed,Pinning him to down. Carlos struggled to get free then spit in James's face."What do you think your doing!"James spat at Carlos. Carlos struggled again but James had a good grip on him. Finally Carlos got his arm free and slapped James acrossed the face,makeing James jump off Carlos who ran straight for the door. James ran after him to see him picking up his bags and headed for the door."Wait where you goin'." Carlos turned around to look James in the face "I'm leavin' you!" He said as he turned back around."No you ain't,come back!" James yelled as he grabbed Carlos arm and push him against the wall causing him to drop his bags.

Carlos kick as he again tried to free himself from James's grip. James leaned in harder basically crush Carlos's shoulders Carlos closed he's eyes in pain. When he opened them he could only see James face red with anger,his long hair laid over his eyes makeing him look even scarier. James took his one hand off Carlos left shoulder and started to choke him with it. Carlos took his free hand and put it on James's arm using all the strength in that arm to try to pry it off his neck."Let go you,fucking bastard!" Carlos choked out. Carlos kneed James in the stomach,James stumbled backwards holding his stomach in pain. Carlos ran into the next room quckily closeing and locking the door behind him. He put his back against the wall,and slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He throw his arms around his legs put his head down,Carlos could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Memories from the past flew threw his head back before James was so mean.

_FLASHBACK_

_They were sixteen years old and had just gotten to California to start their new band Big Time Rush. Kendall got out of the limo that had dropped them off in front of Roque Records,He just stood there take it all in until a voice interuped him."Could you move so the rest of us can get out."Logan Yelled from inside,Kendall jumped at the sound of his voice. Kendall rolled his eyes and started toward the entrance letting the others get out. James was the most excited about being here,this had been his dream for as long as he can remeber. James stood by the door waiting for Carlos to get out. Carlos jumped out of the limo looking around and a smile grew across his face. James smiled at his best friends reaction to the city. There was something about Carlos that could make James smile. He put his arm around him and they walked to the building. James looked down at Carlos,he wasn't watching were he was going and hit a pole. He fell backwards hitting his back on the pavement Carlos stood over his friend laughing his ass off at what he just saw, he went to pretend to kick his friend but tripped on his shoelace causing him to fall on top of him. Both of them were silent for a second then a smile grew across Carlos's face. Carlos blurted out laughing he looked down a James, who wasn't laughting. Carlos stopped laughing thinking James was mad about what just happened."You know,it wasn't that funny,I should get up."Carlos began to push himself off his friend when suddenly James grabbed his head pulling it down until their lips touched. James pulled away and smiled at Carlos who was shocked by what happened. Kendall walked outside to see what was takeing them so long ,"What the hell is takeing yo..." When he saw what was going on he just turned around and left. Carlos finally smiled after about 2 minutes of sitting there on the dirty ground. James couldn't help but pull him into another kiss,this time Carlos pulled away and stood helping James up and giving him a hug."soooooooo...does this mean we're...dating"Carlos asked with hope in his eyes."of coarse." James replied smiling grabbing Carlos's hand and walked into Roque Records._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Carlos smiled at the memory,but was interupted by James yelling and pounding on the door. After a few seconds James just gave up,it was silent Carlos lifted his up letting the tears go down his face.

James went over and sat on the coach and buried his face in his hands,realizing what he did,he let his anger get the best of him again. He remeber all the times he let it happen and what he just did to Carlos. He got mad at himself this time,he started hitting himself in the head. He grabbed his hair and started to scream,Carlos heard him in the other room and started to cry even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

James sat with his head in his hands,breathing heavily it had been an hour since him and Carlos fought.'_I hit him,I hit him...again' _James kept saying to himself in his head. He looked up at the sound of a door opening,Carlos came out looked at James then turned away bending down to grab his bags. James quickly got up and grabbed the bag from Carlos's hands and through it across the room. They both stood there staring at the other angerily,suddenly Carlos threw a punch smacking James in the jaw. James slowly stood up he charged at Carlos picking him up by the waist and throwing him down on to the coach ,getting on top of him. James punch him in the stomach keeping his fist there pushing harder and harder in to Carlos's stomach. He used his other hand to hold Carlos jaw so he couldn't look away from he anger filled face as he yelled. Carlos was in so much pain he didn't even hear half the shit James was yelling about,something about how if he left he'd find him and kill him and how it's a bad idea to punch him. James ended his rant with a slap to the face,Carlos couldn't even move he didn't want to move. Finally James got off him and stagered into the kitchen to get a beer.

Carlos laid on the coach holding his stomach in pain,he felt the tears run down his face.'_Why...why do i stay with him'_ Carlos thought. That question went through his head everyday about a million times. There was something that kept him here,that kept him from leaving the abuse,the lies and the cheating. Despite the horrible things James did to him maybe, just maybe Carlos truely loved him and needed him and thats what kept him from leaving.

James stomped into the kitchen,and flung the refrigerator door open. He grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table still breathing very heavy from the beating he gave his boyfriend. James screamed at the top of his lungs pushing everythingoff the table."You let happen agian,you did it again,you idot!" He screamed at himself. He sat back down slamming his head and fist down onto the table and start to cry something he hadn't done in along time.

Half an hour went by James lifted his head off the table. He look around the room, he could still hear Carlos crying in the other room. He look over at the counter,James remebered the times you used to pick Carlos up and sit him up there to kiss him or make love or anything now the only way Carlos gets up there is when James throws him up there to punch or choke him. James closed his eyes and remeber the last time he actully loved up on Carlos instead of hitting him.

_FLASHBACK_

_James kicked the back door open carring Carlos in his arms. They just got back from the movies,and maybe the best dates of their lives. James laid Carlos down on the counter top and cawled on top of him. Carlos put his hand on James's cheek James brought his head down softly kissing Carlos. The kiss suddenly got harder and some tougne was soon involved, James lips moved from the Carlos's lips to his neck. Carlos ran his fingers through James's hair as he continued to kiss his neck. The latino moaned in pleasure,James moved his hands for his rid cage to his waist. James put his hands on the bottom of Carlos's shirt slowly lifting it until he pulled it off over his head,then takeing off his own shirt. He went back to kissing Carlos,he felt Carlos's hands slip down his pants unbutting them pulling them down to leave just his boxer shorts James did the same removing Carlos pants,James got off of the counter picking Carlos up again carring him into the bedroom gentley laying him on the bed. James shut the door and then continuted what they were doing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

James opened his eyes he couldn't believe that was over a year ago. He realized he didn't hear Carlos anymore he ran into the living room praying he wasn't gone,but he looked around his bag was gone,James ran over to the window and saw Carlos sitting on the curb waiting for his Taxi.

Carlos sat on the curb waiting for his taxi ,for some reason he didn't want to leave like always but he had to it was his only way to escape. He had to get out of there if he was to stay he would just be hurt more,hell if James ever got mad enough he probley kill him. The thought of that made Carlos cringe,all of a sudden Carlos heard a door open and slam shut he turned around to see James comeing toward him. He's never seen James as angery as he was now,only one thought went through Carlos's mind:_' this is it, I'm gonna die.' _James stoped in front of him grabbing him by the shoulders and pulled him...into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos stood very confused in James arms, he pushed Carlos away looking him straight in the eye,a smile slowly crept over his face. Carlos looked at James confused and scared of what was going to happen next. Out of nowere James began to talk,"I know that we said things ,did thing that we didn't mean, but your tempers just as bad as mine is. Baby please come back it wasn't you, baby it was me!" James said looking Carlos square in the eye. Carlos opened his mouth to speak,but James cut him off, "Mayby our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems,that's just what happens when a tornado meets a volcano."Carlos looked at James tears welling in his eyes,James did the same. With his voice cracking James continued,"All I know is a love you to much walk from it." The taxi Carlos called pulled up to the curb beeping the horn. Carlos turned his head to see it waiting. " Come on pick your bags off the sidewalk." James pleaded,"Don't you hear sincerity in my voice, I told you this is my fault." Carlos turned away to pick up his bags,James grabbed his jaw forcing him to look at him as he did earlier. "Look me in the eyes,next time i'm pissed I won't you hit you I'll the wall." James looked around,the taxi beep again."Actully,next time there won't be a next time,I apologize for ever hit you or anything in the first place. I swear I'm not gonna lie to you ever again I'm tired of the games I just want you back,Please!"

Carlos looked at James then at the taxi at the curb,which was beeping it's horn for the fifth time and then back at James." I-I'm sorry James,but I've put up with you and your temper for too long." Carlos said, he could feel the tears roll down his face. "All you've done is hit,lie and cheat on me for the past year and a half,and I've had enough."He picked up his bags and opened the taxi door throwing them into the back seat .

James couldn't believe what had just happened he turned around letting the tears fall from his face as he walked into the house looking all around soon memories of him and Carlos filled his mind."He's gone."James whispered to himself."He's really gone."He whispered to himself again. He strobed into the bathroom,turned on the faucet,and splashed water in his face to make sure it wasn't a dream. When James realized this was all real he got so angery with himself that he punched the mirror causing it to shatter. He was breathing heavily while he leaned over the sink, he grabbed a piece of the broken mirror holding it up to see his reflection. Behind him in the piece of mirror he saw Carlos standing in the doorway. James quickly turned around to see his ex standing in the doorway, he walked over to him. James's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry." Suddenly tears flooded his face,"I'm so sorry."Carlos began to cry at the sight of James crying," I know" Carlos sobbed as he pulled James into a hug."If you ever try to fucking leave again,I'm gonna tie you to the bed and set this house on fire"James told Carlos as they hugged. Carlos smirked at the threat. Carlos pulled James closer and whispered in his ear...

"I love the way you lie."


End file.
